goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chickenx4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Download (10).jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Categories Don't add those that are against the TOU.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 16:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Notes AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SErcet Little Bill is about a boy in a violent gang. He is the leader of it. His right hand man is named Noah Wilson. Noah is a "special" kid. Their gang is called 2PC. They get in a fight with a rival gang called the Fried Chicken, led by JDawg. JDawg kills Bill's mom (BBB). The rest of the series revolves around Bill and Noah getting payback. The most violent episode is the finale. Bill straps bombs to himself and goes into a bank. Noah robs the vault while Bill distracts. While holding up the bank Bill shoots everybody. Noah and Bill run out but Noah falls into a lake that Is near the bank. Bill jumps in and drags Noah out but then Bill remmembers he can't swim. Bill dies and Noah makes it away with the loot. Noah is running bit then gets hit by a car driven by Sam Collier. Noah looses consciousness and wakes up next to Bill. Bill somehow survived the lake incident. Noah is in a bathtub filled with Ranch dressing and his foot is chained to a wall. Bill is chained to a shower head. An audio recording tells then that one only one can survive. As the audio recording plays Noah's bathtub starts to fill higher and higher with Ranch. Noah cuts off his foot so he can escape. Bill is to scared to. Then he turns on the shower that Bill is chained to. Acid pours out on Bill and a door opens for Noah to go through. Noah enters a room with JDawg his worst enemy in it. An audio message plays that says they must put enough skin on a scale to get the door to open. JDawg cuts of his hand and puts it on the scale but it's not enough. Noah cuts off his hand and puts it on the scale. The door opens and they meet the man that imprisoned them. It was a man named Schnarwhal. Noah should've known when he saw the bathtub filled with ranch. Schnarwhal was Noah's father. JDawg and Noah attack him and bring him back to the bathroom and drown him in ranch. Noah and JDawg escape and walk outside. They are in a desert town and see a gunslinger. The gunslinger goes by the name Roland. Roland is looking for the man in black. Roland takes them to a cliff where an avalanche breaks out Roland has the opportunity two save the two boys dangling on a the side of the cliff but just stands and watches them fall. Roland runs away and finds the man in black. The man and black reveals himself to be BBB (Bills mom.) The show abruptly ends showing JDawg and Noah lying on the desert sand dead. This show is very violent. I would not let my 23 year old son watch it